Issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,689,338, 5,389,640, 5,268,376, 4,929,624, 5,266,575, 5,352,784, 5,494,916, 5,482,936, 5,346,905, 5,395,937, 5,238,944, 5,525,612, and 6,110,929, and WO 99/29693 disclose imidazoquinoline compounds of the general structure (a) for use as “immune response modifiers”:
Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety and for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,505, describes specific imidazoquinolines for use as adjuvants. WO 03/097641 discloses the use of certain imidazoquinolines and salts thereof for the treatment of certain protein kinase dependent diseases and for the manufacture of pharmaceutical preparations for the treatment of diseases.
Immune response to certain antigens can be enhanced through the use of immune potentiators, known as vaccine adjuvants. Such adjuvants potentiate the immune response to specific antigens and are, therefore, the subject of considerable interest and study within the medical community.
Research has resulted in the development of vaccines possessing antigenic epitopes that were previously impossible to produce. For example, currently available vaccine candidates include synthetic peptides mimicking numerous bacterial and viral antigens. The immune response to these purified antigens can be enhanced by coadministration of an adjuvant. Unfortunately, conventional vaccine adjuvants possess a number of drawbacks that limit their overall use and effectiveness. Moreover, many of the adjuvants currently available have limited utility because they include components that are not metabolized by humans. Additionally, most adjuvants are difficult to prepare and may require time-consuming procedures and, in some cases, the use of elaborate and expensive equipment to formulate a vaccine and adjuvant system.
Immunological adjuvants are described in “Current Status of Immunological Adjuvants”, Ann. Rev. Immunol., 1986, 4, pp. 369-388, and “Recent Advances in Vaccine Adjuvants and Delivery Systems” by Derek T O'Hagan and Nicholas M. Valiante. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,352; 5,026,543; and 5,026,546 for disclosures of various vaccine adjuvants appearing in the patent literature. Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety and for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
Efforts have been made to identify new immune modulators for use as adjuvants for vaccines and immunotherapies that would overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies of conventional immune modulators. In particular, an adjuvant formulation that elicits potent cell-mediated and humoral immune responses to a wide range of antigens in humans and domestic animals, but lacking the side effects of conventional adjuvants and other immune modulators, would be highly desirable. This need could be met by small molecule immune potentiators (SMIPs) because the small molecule platform provides diverse compounds for the selective manipulation of the immune response, necessary for increasing the therapeutic index immune modulators.
Novel sole-acting agents with varied capacities for altering levels and/or profiles of cytokine production in human immune cells are needed. Compounds with structural disparities will often elicit a desired response through a different mechanism of action, or with greater specificity to a target, such as a dendritic cell, modulating potency and lowering side effects when administered to a patient.
The immunosuppressive effect of cytostatic substances has rendered them useful in the therapy of autoimmune diseases such as multiple sclerosis, psoriasis and certain rheumatic diseases. Unfortunately, their beneficial effect has to be weighed against serious side effects that necessitate dosages that are too low. Furthermore, interruption of the treatment may be required.
Agents and/or combinations of active substances that result in significantly improved cytostatic or cytotoxic effects compared to conventional cytostatics e.g., vincristin, methotrexate, cisplatin, etc., are needed. With such agents and combinations, chemotherapies may be offered that combine increasing efficiency with a large reduction of side effects and therapeutic doses. Such agents and combination therapies may thus increase the therapeutic efficiency of known cytostatic drugs. In some embodiments, the compounds of the invention are used in combination with compounds that provide significantly improved cytostatic or cytotoxic effect compared to conventional cytostatic agents when administered alone. Additionally, cell lines that are insensitive to conventional chemotherapeutic treatment may also be susceptible to chemotherapy using combinations of active substances.
Improved methods for preparing therapeutics that serve to augment natural host defenses against viral and bacterial infections, or against tumor induction and progression, with reduced cytotoxicity, are needed. The present invention provides such methods, and further provides other related advantages. The current invention provides method of preparing therapeutic and prophylactic agents for treatment of disease states characterized by other immune deficiencies, abnormalities, or infections including autoimmune diseases and viral and bacterial infections responsive to compounds with the capacity to modulate cytokines and/or TNF-α.